Pandora's Triangle
by I-Mite
Summary: Charlie is having a few problems at school. Vampires and Vampire Hunters. Falling in love with two of the staff. Kaien Cross x OC x Toga Yagari May add a lemon later Full summary inside
1. Information

Pandora's Triangle

Summary- P. Charlie Wyatt, a quiet 17 year old tomboy. Is having problems at school. To vampires and vampire hunters. Her, bad paying, job at a café. Guys calling her a mute. An annoying classmate by the name Hanabusa Aido. And she starts falling for her principle and her history teacher! YIKES! One is over 200 years old, the other is a 30-40 year old gigolo (that's what she thinks).

Kaien Cross x Oc x Toga Yagari

Rating T-M, language, sexual references, maybe a lemon/lime (aka smut). Don't like don't read.

Vampire Knight AU/Alternate Universe

Don't worry about the whole age thing, the real love stuff happens after she graduates. So no pedophilia!

I don't own Vampire Knight, it gladly belongs to Matsuri Hino!

* * *

><p>Basic Information<p>

Name- Pandora Charlie Wyatt (prefers Charlie)

Sex- Female

Birthdate- October 17(Scorpio)

Blood type- O

Height and Weight- 5"6(167.6 cm), 109 lbs. (49.5 kg)

Race- Human – White/American

Hair- Dark brown and red can only see the red in the sunlight, just below the ears, choppy.

Eye color- Brown

Religion- None, but believes

Dominate hand- Right

Sexual Orientation- Most likely bisexual (she doesn't know)

Favorites

Food- Pizza, pears, and chocolate ice cream

Colors- Black, gray, silver

Animals- Cats (all, including wild cats), owls, pandas

Flowers- Hydrangeas, carnations, tulips

Gem/rocks- Moonstone, opal

Class- History, Mythology

Style- Skulls, camouflage, black

Hates

Preppy girls, pink, dresses, heels, skirts, earrings (her ears aren't pierced)

Hobbies

Reading, sitting or standing on bridges, listening to music

Taste in people

Someone who doesn't judge on my looks, smart

Family

Mom- Ana Marie Matthews/Pratt

Dad- Philip John Wyatt

Half Sisters

Joanah Missy Pratt (moms)

Trisha Holy Wyatt (dad)

Half Brothers

Leo Michael Pratt (moms)

Nick Troy Pratt (moms)

Dosen James Wyatt (dads)

Grandparents

Christen Fawn Matthews (grandma, moms)

Mercedes Elia Wyatt (grandma, dads)

James Michael Matthews (grandpa, moms)

Oliver Mark Wyatt (grandpa, dads)

Past, Her life before Cross High School

First child born from her mother, but the third from her father. Charlie's mom and dad couldn't take care of her at the time, so they gave her to her mom's parents. Her parents would visit her every now and then, but never on Charlie's birthday or Christmas, which she thought was fine as long as she had her grandparents. She did well in school, had very good grades, and didn't get in trouble with the teachers. Around the time she turned 12, her parents stopped visiting and talking to them. It made her grandparents very mad. About two months after Charlie turned twelve, her grandparents died. They were driving their slow butts to the store, an idiot wasn't looking where she was driving, and crashed into them. They had died separately in about three minutes. After Charlie was told by the police, she was absolutely heartbroken. Her other grandparents died before she was born, both had cancer, and Charlie didn't know where her parents were. She was taken to a orphanage, sadly. Nobody adopted her because she was a 'teen'. When Charlie turned 16, with permission from the orphanage, she got a job and started to go to public school, Cross High School (A/N: Sounds weird, right?). During Spring, a tornado destroyed the orphanage, so with the little money she had, she rented a tiny apartment. Now at the age of seventeen, Charlie lives in a cheap apartment, going to high school, like any normal teenager.

That's where the story starts off, at Cross High School, in the next the first chapter of Pandora's Triangle!

* * *

><p>HAHAHA! Finally got Word on my stupid computer! Well, this is only the information chapter... so. I don't know when I'll post the First Chapter... I post on Quizilla though. I also made a banner!<p> 


	2. The Start of the Story

Pandora's Triangle Chapter 1

"So, guess what I heard!" I heard prep #1 say to her followers.

"What?" prep #2 asked.

"Zack Hart, is going to ask me out!" she squealed.

"NO WAY!" they screamed out, which caught the whole class's attention.

"Yes! Though it's not a surprise! I'm the hottest chick in this town." she said flipping her fake blond hair back.

'Oh, please' I thought rolling my eyes at their high-pitched voices 'The guy is over 20! That's just wrong! I feel really sorry for her parents having to raise _that_.'

It's about 1:25 p.m. The teacher, , is 15 minutes late... again. He has a habit of coming in late. I think it's 'cause he having sex with one of the teachers. Wouldn't be the first time. Please, don't ask how I know.

About 3 minutes later, finally, walked into the class. Setting down a few things on his desk.

"I trust everyone wrote today's assignment in their planners already. If you hadn't, you should've." he said in his deep voice, which 'caused some girls to melt.

I had already wrote in my planner, my history book was open to the section we had to read today. I was set and ready to go.

An advantage to my life was to not have friends, though I do get lonely. I'm human, what are you if you don't feel anything? Inhuman. Animals have emotions. Plants have them, we just can't tell. I don't know.

"I need someone to read the first paragraph. Miss Heathers, read it." ordered the 18 year-old.

"O-okay." she said stuttering slightly. "In 1889-"

!-Skip to the bell-!

"Okay, seeing how it's almost the end of class. If you hadn't finished the assignment, then take it home and do so. It's due Monday." he said, sitting at his desk with his feet on it.

I was the third person to turn in my paper, the other two rushed through it. I read a book for the rest of the period.

DING~ DONG~ DONG~!

I wish history didn't end. I really love this class. It's nice knowing how things went in the past. Knowing who invented things. Amazing, to me.

I gathered my stuff, got up from my seat, and walked out the door. I made my way to my locker which was 2 hallways down. It'll take awhile to get to it, all the groups of teenagers talking and walking. The prefect's couldn't do much. The female, Yuki Cross, was... well, weak. The male, Zero Kiryu, is always doing something else. Sleeping, I guess.

I got to my locker after 4 minutes. I turned the dial to 7-47-32, and jerked my locker open. Iset my history book down and got out my Latin book. I slammed the locker shut turned the dail randomly so no one can get in it, and turned right.

My Latin class was only a yard away so I'm quite happy about that, and it was the last class of the day, other than the free time we had.

I got to the door and walked to my desk, then sat down. Sadly, it was near the sink. Luckily, it was in the back of the class.

I don't hate this class, but I don't like it. It's not 'cause the teacher, Takamiya. I just didn't care too much for this class.

Our teacher, Kaito Takamiya, is only 22. I think that's really weird. He also was a student of , so was Zero Kiryu.

I quickly wrote down today's assignment in my planner and looked at the door, waiting for to get in.

Sixteen seconds later, came walking *cough*strutting*cough* in. A group of girls got hearts in their eyes and I'm sure they started to drool.

Strangely some student's in Cross High School are good looking. Both male and female. Some don't like their fans others, like Hanabusa Aido, love the attention they get from their fans.

DING~ DONG~ DONG~!

"Write the assignment in your planners. When your down, turn to page 59." he said standing in front of the class looking around at the students.

Once again, I had already done that. I look do things before I'm told to it. I don't care what you say about me. I'm a shut-in. A shell with a heart, a brain, and a voice. A voice I hardly use to talk to people. Just a cat and customers.

"I need 2 people to have a conversation in Latin. Terry Maddox and Sherly Pettion." he picked out looking at the attendance sheet then looking up after he had said their names.

'Good. I didn't get picked. I hate conversation. It's really hard in another language.' I though looking at the two who had been picked have a conversation in Latin.


	3. So many things in my average life

Pandora's Triangle !-End of the Latin Class-!

DING~! DONG~! DONG~!

"If you haven't finished your assignment, take it home. Due tomorrow!" Mr. Takamiya yelled over the clamoring of the students.

I gathered my stuff and once again headed to my locker. When I got there, someone thought it'd be funny to mess with the 'shy, hopeless girl'.

"Hey, sweetie." someone said behind me, so I turned around to see the idiot who thought it was okay to call me 'sweetie'. "How 'bout you play slut for me and my gang, huh?" he suggested, smirking down at me. He was only about 2 inches taller. Pfft!

"No. There are plenty of other girls you could bother. Oh, and please don't call me sweetie." I answered rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on, baby. It'll be fun. Besides, I had most of these girls here. Except you and a few others." he chuckled, still smirking at me. "Just so you know, I always get what I want." he leaned down a little trying to seduce me, I guess. Sorry but I don't fall for stupidity. Which lead me to do to my next action.

'BAM' was the only sound heard in the overly crowded hallway. The 'leader' crashed down to the ground with a loud thud and a broken nose. Everyone in the hallway stood silent with wide eyes. I heard some of them asking each other 'Did she just punch Joey Freemen?', others answered them by saying 'yes', the rest just stood there. My eye's were glaring down at the pig lying before me.

One of his gang members finally broke free from the shock of their leader getting punched by me, a girl, yelled with rage" YOU LITTLE BITC-!"The gang member didn't get the chance to finish his threat before Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu showed up.

"Wh-what happened here?" Yuki Cross asked running towards Joey Freemen, gasping at the sight before her. "Who did this?" she asked looking around the hallway. Everyone then pointed at me, most saying 'Her' as well.

I don't like being looked at, it's annoying and I get very uncomfortable. Miss Cross, I'm not going to call her by her first name, looked over to me. Then...

"Fighting is prohibited on campus! Tell me why you did this!" she said trying, but failing to sound tough.

I sighed then answered the annoying prefect "He wanted me to have sex with him and his friends."

"O-oh! Um... okay. Well, don't let this happen again." she said turning a little red. "Zero, take him to the infirmary." Zero Kiryu only nodded slightly. Then grabbed Freemen by the left wrist then dragged him down the hall, to the infirmary." Everyone go home! Be at school tomorrow!" Miss Cross yelled running after Kiryu.

Once they were out of our sight everyone continued doing what they were doing before I punched Joey Freemen.

!- Walking Home -!

I don't like driving, buses, and I don't have enough money for a bike or a car. So, I walk home, I live close to school anyway. Most of the time I walk to the bridge at the park. For some weird reason, I've always like bridges.  
>As soon as I left campus I took off to the park, my favorite place in the world. As I was walking, I started to think about the orphanage, wondering if they rebuilt it.<br>Six minutes of walking later, I reached the park. I saw the small bridge about a hundred yards away. I slowly made my way towards the bridge. I arrived at the bridge, I walked to the middle of the bridge to the edge. I looked down at the water, watching the ducks and turtles swim around, ducking in and out of the water. I listened to the families in the park laughing and screaming. I didn't envy them, I'm happy they have a family.  
>For 15 minutes of standing, I looked down at my watch. '4:01. I better get home, I need to be at work at 5:30.' with that thought I made my way home.<p>

-! THE CHEAP APARTMENT !-

"Urgh! You stupid key! Stupid door!" I growled out of irritation "Urgh! U-AHHH!" cue falling face first on the dirty floor "Ow... That hurt I moaned rubbing my face, starting to get off the floor. I took the key out of the key hole with some trouble and closed and locked the door.

I threw my bag on the fold out beach chair (not enough money). I took off my shoes, I noticed that I didn't hear anything or see a huge ball of fluff. I slowly looked around the small living room, when my eyes landed on the bookshelf I saw what I was looking for.

"Meow?" it mewed

"Hero! Don't do that! I was worried!" I scolded while picking up the orange and white cat. "I know you don't understand a word coming out of my mouth, but don't do that again." I scolded, then placing him on the slightly dirty floor. 'I should mop...'

After that I walked to the very tiny kitchen to start boiling water for my ramen.

* * *

><p>Okay! Yes! This was originally chapter two, three, and four, I just put them together. So yep! I hope you liked it! :)<p> 


	4. Work is so Strange

Pandora's Triangle Chapter 3

!- At Work -!

"Welcome to Coffee Point. What would you like today, sir?" I asked smiling kindly to the chunky man in a suit and tie.

"Yeah, I'd like the Hula Cola and a pumpkin muffin." he said in a gruff voice, taking out his wallet from his back pocket.

I put in the order, hitting buttons, and said "That'd be $3.11, please."

"Here's $4. Keep the change" he said handing over the four one dollar bills.

"Thank you. I'll be right back with your order in a minute."

I came back with his order in my hands and passed the drink and muffin to him. "Here are you Hula Cola and pumpkin muffin. Have a nice day, sir." I said cheerily, smiling to him.

He just nodded and walked out of the café. I really don't like having to smile to people I don't know are care for.

'I'm happy that I'm not selling my body.' I shivered with that thought, that disgusting thought.

I looked up to greet the customers that just walked to the contour. The two men that were standing right in front of me shocked me.

"Mr. Cross? Mr. Yagari?" I asked in total shock.

"Huh? Miss Wyatt? You work here?"

"Uh. Yes. Well, what can I get you two?" I asked, finally remembering I have to do my job.

"Mm… I'd like Green Tea and a sugar cookie! Toga?" he asked the man next to him.

"Coffee." He grunted

'Well, that was… simple.' I thought

"Alright. That will be $4.57." I said feeling a little shy, due to one of my teachers and my principle were here.

"Okay. Here's $5, you can keep the change!" Mr. Cross said grinning like a mad man.

"Thank you. I'll be back." then I was off to get their orders. I came back only a minute later, I handed them their orders, smiling slightly to them. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you, Miss Wyatt, you too." Mr. Cross smiled, walking out the door after Mr. Yagari, who only grunted.

'That was really weird.'

!- Five Hours Later, 10 pm -!

"Alright, everybody! See you tomorrow! Don't forget tomorrow is payday, so everyone be here tomorrow if they want their money!" my boss, Mr. Timothy Pryer, yelled to the employees.

All the customers left about ten minutes ago. So….

I walked out of the locker room after hanging up my apron and grabbing my skull bag, then walked out the entrance to the café.

Once outside I decided I wouldn't go to the park. Something told me I shouldn't. I just walked home, or to the apartment. Whatever….

CHAPTER END

Preview to next chapter

CLAWS ON THE CEILING!

That cat is crazy!

That stupid Hanabusa Aido!

Calling me by my first name!

I'll kill him one day!

Or maybe bash his face in!


	5. Two People I Hate Most

Pandora's Triangle Chapter 4

!- Cheap Apartment -!

'Cheap Apartment', why's it called that? 'Cause it is cheap. It stinks. The paint peels. There are always bugs crawling around. I hate bugs. I may not scream when I see one, but I do get a little mad. It only has one tiny room, small living room, stinky bathroom, and a teeny-tiny kitchen. Once I get enough money and a better job, I'm getting a better apartment! The only thing really good about it was that it was close to the café. It was about a mile away from the café and about a mile and a half from Cross High School.

I had, once again, reached the apartment. Did the normal routine to getting inside the apartment, get the keys, push the keys into the keyhole (Pfft! Pervert!), turn it, turn it again, open the door, take the keys out of the keyhole, and close the door. I looked around the eerily quiet apartment. I slowly locked the door and stepped away from the door.

"Meow!"

I looked to the source of the noise. Up. The ceiling.

"MEOW!"

"What are you doing up there? How the hell did you even get up there?" I stared at the cat hanging to the ceiling, shocked, horrified!

Next thing I knew was, cat retracting its claws, falling, fur, cat closer to my face!

"Omph!"

"Meow?" Hero- the dumbest cat ever! – landed on my face, which hurt my nose

I placed Hero on the floor after pushing him off my face. "You are very lucky I love animals, Hero."

!- Friday, at school. Math, first period -!

"Well, well, well. It's Pandora." The complete asshole, Joey Freemen, said smirking like he owned the place "I'm surprised you'd be here" Now standing next to my desk, his hands on my desk leaning over it, I guess he was trying to look threatening, not working. That's when I noticed his nose was messed up, badly!

'Hahaha! In your fucking face, you ass!' I thought, smirking in side my head

"Do you want me to punch you again? 'Cause I'll do it if I had to." I asked smugly

What I said must have hurt his 'Manly pride' "How 'bout I punch you this time?"

"What? You'd hit a girl? Whoa! That's low."

"You little bitc-" he was interrupted by the classroom door slamming open

"Joey Freemen! Go to your seat and sit down! NOW!" Mrs. Hugo, a very hot-headed teacher, yelled pointing to his seat

Joey Freemen reluctantly walked to his seat and sat down.

"Miss Watt, are you alright?" Mrs. Hugo asked, still mad, but she tried to ask as nicely as she could

"Yes, I'm okay" I said truthfully

"Okay. I hope everyone did their homework and wrote today's assignment in their planners!"

!- Second period, Art -!

I just stood there… 'I didn't want to sit next to that perverted idiot!' I thought, eye twitching slightly. But I had to sit down before the class started. Hesitantly I walked over to the desk I shared with… him. I sat down hoping to avoid a conversation.

"Why, hello, my dear Pandora." He said, trying to sound seductive. I really had the urge to throw upon him.

"Don't bother me. I'm not your dear, nor will I ever be. AND! I don't like you." I grumbled, glaring at him

"Are you sure you don't?" he asked, still trying to sound seductive

"Yes, I'm very sure. I've never been more tempted to kill anyone, more than you, in my life."

I do believe my glare just got harsher.


	6. What is Love? Don't Tell Me!

**Pandora's Triangle**

**What is Love? Don't Tell Me!**

"Why did I have to get assigned sit next to you?" I whispered to Aidou, more to myself though. After the teacher gets in I just have to sit quiet and deal with him.

"Because, we're meant to be! Fate has brought us together." Aidou said excitedly, looking at me grinning his stupid face off.

"Ugh! I just want to pull out those dammed teeth of yours!" I groaned, gripping my hair in both hands "I can't wait for the teacher to get in." Not long after I said that, the teacher came in holding her folder of art examples for today's assignment. 'About time!'

"Alrighty, class! Today we are doing abstract!" she pulled out the examples from her folder "Everyone here knows what mazes are, right? Of course, you do! Only an idiot wouldn't know that!" at that everyone chuckled.

Miss Kim, the art and math teacher was very funny. She was the best teacher I've ever had. A plus, she was the teacher for one of my favorite classes! But, there were rumors of her being in a mental institute, all because she flunked a student in one of her math classes! She was a tough woman, though. She said 'Everyone is a bit crazy! AND! I know how to get the good stuff now!' After she said though… we all were a little put of.

Nudge… Nudge

I slowly turned my head towards Aidou "What?"

"I was just thinking we should eat together, during lunch."

"Eh? No." I shot him down so fast; he didn't know what was coming to him!

"Awww! Why not? I'm good looking and I know how to treat a woman!" He pouted

"If you're bothering me, you obviously don't know how to." I sighed trying to listen to Miss Kim

"Pfft! You're just playing hard to get! I can see that you li-OW!"

"Mr. Aidou! Please, pay attention!" Miss Kim screamed, after throwing a marker at him

"Miss Kim! You're hurting my game!" He whined holding his nose

'Thank you, Miss Kim! You're a lifesaver!'

~Lunch~

It's finally lunch time! After art, I was so glad to get away from Aidou, I really can't take that flirt anymore! I am so close to killing him and Joey Freemen! I'd gladly watch them die! But, I hope that my actions towards Joey Freemen won't get me into trouble. I know that the prefects seemed to let it slide but, from what I understand, they have report to the principle every negative incident. Mr. Cross is a nice man, though. So, he might understand!

I sat down at a small table outside with my lunch, some rice, a cookie, and water. It's small, but I don't have much money. This is just gonna have to do. Just as I started to eat I felt someone watching me. I have to say, I hate it when people watch me eat! I looked up, scanning everyone that might be watching me.

"Miss Wyatt?" I spun around so fast my head hurt, I stared wide eyed at who it was.

"Uh Hi, Mr. Cross. Is there something wrong?" I asked, praying that I wasn't in trouble

He smiled gently at me "No, I just wanted to see what you were eating! Gotta make sure all my kids are eating right!" Mr. Cross excitedly proclaimed, flailing his around a bit

I stared dumbly, I admit, at him, swallowing a bit of rice that I had been chewing "Just some rice and a cookie."

"That's it? No sandwich? No sushi?!" he screamed, looking rather upset

"No, sir. I can't afford that" I said a bit awkwardly. Talking to him is hard! He's everywhere! I wouldn't surprised if he hit someone with all the flailing his doing.

Smiling sadly at me, he said "I understand, if you ever need money to fill your belly, let me know, okay? And it's not sir! Mr. Cross will do just fine."

I chuckled lightly "Okay, Mr. Cross. But, don't expect me to come to you, alright? It doesn't feel right."

"Alright. Don't blame me for trying, though! I don't any of my students to starve!" he playfully said, putting his hands on his hips "Well, you eat now. You'll be needing the energy to survive school. See you around, Miss Wyatt," with that he was off. I watched him leave a bit longer before slowly turning back to my food, shaking my head.

~Last Period~

Though school was about eight hours, it felt rather short. You'd think, with only two idiots bothering me, it'd be very boring. I don't know why but after talking with Mr. Cross, I felt better. It might have because he was so happy all the time, so carefree. To be honest, I thought maybe he was doing drugs half the time.

While I was thinking, Mr. Takamiya walked into the class, "Alright, class! Today we will be going outside, with the other foreign language classes! Get your stuff and put them in your lockers!"

After grabbing my things, I walked to my locker and put everything away. On my way back I heard Mr. Cross and Mr. Yagari talking in another classroom. It's very easy to tell who those voices belong to. But, something seemed off about Mr. Cross' voice. They were yelling in hushed voices; I couldn't make out what they were saying. I stayed for a couple more seconds before I decided it was none of my business. I made my back to Mr. Takamiya and my classmates.

~With Cross and Yagari~

"I know this is serious! That's why I told the foreign language teachers to take the students outside!" Mr. Cross yelled quietly, "Besides, Kaito is with them, if anything bad were happen, he'll take of it."

Yagari sighed and shook his head, "I know that but, those dammed vampires bit a student!" he glared at Cross, sitting on the teachers desk, arms folded.

"I'll talk to the students later; find out which one bit poor Joey…" Cross looked down at the small, dried spot on the floor, "I must say though, he kind of had it coming. He said some inappropriate things to a female student yesterday."

"It doesn't matter if he did or not, he was bitten by one of those things you want to protect so much!" Cross glared right back at him, wanting to retort but was distracted by something at the corner of his eye, a shadow outside the classroom. Just as he was about to point it out to Yagari, it walked away. "What? Is there something wrong?" Yagari asked, looking over towards the door, wanting to know what the hell Cross was looking at.

Cross frowned, "Someone was just there, they left not too long ago. I doubt they heard anything, though."

"So, you don't want to go after them?"

"… No, if we ask them if they heard anything, they'll think something's going on," Cross looked at the clock then back at Yagari, "I have to go now. Have Zero to take care of this mess, talk to you later." he left before Yagari could reply.

"…Yeah, whaterever."

~Outside~

After I decided not to snoop, I only had to go a few steps to get back into class. I found it strange that Mr. Cross and Mr. Yagari were speaking in hushed tones in the classroom not too far away from my Latin class. Maybe they were gay? Having a secret love affair in school! Ohh, the drama! I shook my head with a small smile on my face.

"Okay, since everyone seems to be here, let's go!" Mr. Takamiya said ushering everyone outside the classroom. Once we got outside I saw Mr. Cross walking out of the classroom he was in with Mr. Yagari.

He saw us and put on a wide smile, "Kaito! Go out now? I'll go with you."

Mr. Takamiya looked at him with a small frown, "Mr. Cross, I can handle this on my own, you know. And don't you have _something_ to take care of?"

"Nope! Got nothing to do!" he said, completely ignoring what Mr. Takamiya was hinting at. Reluctantly, Mr. Takamiya gave in to Mr. Cross.

Once we were outside I stayed by the building. I didn't want to socialize with anyone or walk around so I opted to sit by the door. Everyone else walked about with their friends. A few minutes of sitting there watching everyone else talk to each other and walk around aimlessly, I saw Mr. Cross and Mr. Takamiya chatting with serious expressions.

'There must be something going on in the school.' I thought before looking down at my hands, feeling a bit creepy that I was watching people talk to each other. "Maybe I should get friends… Pfft! Like that'd happen"

"Why do you think you won't get any friends?"

I quickly looked up, to see Mr. Takamiya and Mr. Cross looking at me. "Oh, uh. I just don't really like talking to people I don't know…" I awkwardly said, looking back down at my hands. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, gently patting it.

"I'm your friend, Miss Wyatt." Mr. Cross had a gentle smile grace his features.

I stared blankly up at him "You're the principle. That's a bit weird." He looked at me with mock hurt while Mr. Takamiya let out a chuckle.

"Don't laugh! Just 'cause I'm the principle does not mean I can't be friends with my students!" Mr. Cross huffed, looking at the door to the school. I laughed a little at this, how can a man like him run a school? He should be attending school.

"Sorry, Mr. Cross." I looked towards the other students, thinking I'd rather be inside than out here. I have issues with being around these kids. Though they are my age, most of them, I don't like any of them. They always cause fights, fights over stupid things. Stupid things like boys. Shaking my head slightly, I looked back up at my teacher and principle, "I can't stand talking to these kids anyway. They always act like it's the end of the world over something stupid. Like, if a guy breaks up with a girl, they say they'd rather die than to be without the person that didn't want them anymore."

Mr. Cross stared down at me, a slight frown on his face "Have you never been in love, Miss Wyatt?"

I furrowed my brows "No. I never seem to like anyone."

Mr. Cross sighed then looked over at Mr. Takamiya "You should check up on the other kids." Mr. Takamiya nodded and left. I felt a bit uncomfortable being alone with Mr. Cross, earlier it was fine, but now it felt like he was a parent telling their kids about sex. "Miss Wyatt, I understand that you don't know what love feels like, but it's amazing as it is painful. You will feel like you're on top of the world, then feel like you are being chewed and spit out." He explained, sitting down next to be, his fingers intertwined together in his lap. "They say those things because their heart was chewed and spit out. They may even feel used, even if they weren't. It's like stones are being thrown at them from everywhere or being hit by a hammer repeatedly." He smiled at his hands, clearly thinking of his possible love. He looked back up at me, seeing my confused face. He smiled, "I know that you don't understand but, it is a great feeling. To be loved is even more wonderful!"

I just continued to look at him with a confused look, then looked at his hands briefly. "I'm sorry if I still don't understand."

Chuckling lightly he said "You'll just have to experience it yourself." He got up, brushed off any dirt from his coat. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow, Miss Wyatt." He pulled open the door that his was sitting in front of and walked inside.

I gazed to where his was sitting before, sighed and got up. Brushing off dirt from my butt, I started to walk to a small bench. Where an annoying, little blonde was sitting.

Hanabusa Aidou.

* * *

><p>I say this must be the longest chapter I've written so far! If not, it looks like it is! Sorry for taking forever to really update! All you guys got were an's. So sorry for that! But here it is! Surprisingly, it only took a few days! :D Yay! I am very thankful to the people that stayed with me for this long! You guys are awesome! I can't thank you guys enough! I'm not sure when I'll update next. Hopefully this month, though! See, ya next time! Please, tell me what you think! I'd like to know how I'm doing! But you don't have to if you don't want to... LOVE YOUUUUU!


	7. Think before you act!

Pandora's Triangle

Chapter Six

I have no idea what I am doing. What exactly am I doing? Oh, walking towards Aido. For the life of me I can't understand why I'm doing so. I could just stop, turn around, or pretend I forgot something, if it comes to that! I need to think about why I am trying to get to Aido. At that my feet stopped. _Thank you!_

"_Why was walking towards Aido? I don't know! Maybe Mr. Cross's words got to me… Pfft!"_ I let out a small scoff at the thought of Mr. Cross's words affecting in some way. I respect him but he is kind of, oh, how do I say this? Stupid? No. An idiot? No. Well, something along those lines! I looked back up at to the area Aido was sitting, quite a few of his fans swarming around him. "_Eh. I'm not going over there. Ever!"_

I headed back to the school building; where I'll just sit there until it's time to head back inside. When I sat back down, I looked towards Aido again. This time, he was looking back. A little startled, I gave a small jolt. After getting over the small shock, I glared at him before I turned away from him. I didn't notice a small smirk pull at the edges of his lips from this distance.

-Leaving school, End of the school day-

"Hey, did you hear Joey Freeman got bitten by something in the old foreign cultures class."

"What? Was it a vampire?!"

"Maybe! I heard there were two holes on his neck, or something!"

As I was making my way out of school, all I heard was that ass getting bitten by something. As curious as I was, I didn't really care what happened to that little shit. The only thing I really cared to know was why Mr. Yagari, Mr. Cross, Mr. Takamiya, and Zero Kiryu watching everyone leave. I understand Kiryu, he is a prefect, and I understand Mr. Cross, he seems to like seeing "his babies" off. The other two rarely watch the students leave. Seeing all four together, at this time, was a little surprising.

"Everyone, be safe! Don't talk to strangers!" I heard Mr. Cross yell over the rowdy students, just before I left to building. Acting like a mother hen, as usual.

Just as I was about to turn the corner of the entrance (currently exit) of the building, I was bumped into. "Ah!" Was the only thing I heard before I saw someone fall on their butt.

Recognizing the person I bumped into as Yuki Cross, I quickly offered my hand to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would be there."

Yuki looked up at my offered hand and grabbed it, I helped her up and made sure she wasn't hurt. "No, it's my fault! I should have been watching where I was going!" Yuki franticly waved her hands in front her.

"_Wow, like father, like daughter." _I thought, shaking my head

"Okay, it's both of our faults then. I'm very sorry for knocking you over. See you later." I left before she had a chance to say anything else.

-With the teachers and prefects, the students are gone-

Toga Yagari, a cool and usually collected man, who might be in his forties. Who knows? Oh, him and Kaien Cross. He was also known to be the womanizing teacher in the school. No one underage though, never underage! He had two true students, Zero Kiryu and Kaito Takamiya. Not students that got boring math or social science. No, no. They were taught something far more sinister. Toga Yagari taught his two students to hunt vampires. And possibly run The Hunter Society one day.

Currently, Yagari was smoking, in a class room, and getting a little irritated because he was receiving a lecture about how come he shouldn't smoke indoors. Which he ignored, he's heard this before. It's not like he is smoking around a bunch of the students or working as a teacher, right now, anyway.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I said do not smoke inside my school, Toga! Listen to me!" Cross ranted and ranted for what felt like hours, really it's only been about ten minutes.

Sighing, Yagari snuffed out the cigarette. "Are you happy, now?"

"Ah! Yes! Thank you finally listening to me, Toga." Cross fanned out the room a little, trying to direct to smoke out the opened window. "Now that that's over, we can talk about my beautiful students!"

Yuki, Zero, and Kaito, who just watched on like this happened all the time, sighed, glad that it was finally over.

Zero was the first to speak, "Yes, please. I just wanna get this over with."

"I do, too. I have some things to attend to. Like, grading papers." Kaito nodded, sitting down on a hard plastic chair. _"How do the kids sit in these things all day?"_

"I have deducted that it wasn't Aido! One of the most obvious suspects. I narrowed it down to a couple of vampires. There is a Miss Hannah Park, a Mr. Jackson Teach, and Miss Gwyneth Wellstrum. I am certain it was one of the females." Cross said eyes closed behind his glasses.

"With the way he acts towards women, I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of the women." Kaito looked at his former teacher "Shall we go talk to them?"

Yagari was itching to grab a cigarette right now, "No, wait until they come back to school." He then looked at Zero, "You okay with that, Zero?"

Zero met Yagari's gaze, "Yeah."

Cross smiled "Okay, then! We will talk to them when they come back to school!"

~Until the next… day~

* * *

><p>Ah… I am done with six! HAHAHAHAHA! I thought I was gonna go insane with how I was gonna write this! What a wait, right? Sorry! Though, I think you guys deserve more than this measly, short chapter. Let's just say I am highly unsatisfied with this chapter! I have no idea what I am doing.<p>

After reading Fleeting Dreams my view of Yagari changed, just by a tiny bit. He's basically as stupid as Cross.

As always, I'm not sure when I'll update. Hopefully not in a year! I apologize for every stupid mistake! My grammar sucks… a lot. You can tell, can't you?

See you next time! I ask only for your forgiveness not your comments. Though, you can still comment if you'd like. I'd appreciate it, a lot. I take critique!


	8. The Storm

Pandora's Triangle

Chapter 7

Ah Saturday, a wonderful day to work. So dark and cloudy, and the wind was the cherry on top! I had a feeling that this is going to be such a wonderful day! No! Today was absolutely terrible! Everything was going good until I got to work. I woke up, feeling good. Fed Hero, took care of my hygiene, and had a small breakfast consisting of eggs and toast. Got ready for work, put on my uniform, grabbed my bag, wished Hero a good day and told him to behave while I was gone. Nothing bad happened on my commute to work, the wind was a little annoying though. But when I arrived at work things went down hill pretty fast.

Opening the employee's door to the café, I was immediately grabbed by my coworker, Terry who, honestly, rarely shows up on time. A bit surprised, I let out a gasp/squeak.

"Terry! What the hell?" I cried as I ripped my arm from is grip, "Are you trying to scare me?"

Terry looked flatly at me for a couple of seconds, then shook his head, "No, I was trying to get you to come to the mangers office. He wants to talk to us."

"Why couldn't you have just said that?! You didn't have to grab my arm out of the blue like that!"

"Geez Sorry! No need to yell. We don't have time for this, let's hurry up and get back there, okay? He said it was urgent."

After a few glares were exchanged, we made our way to the manager's office. The office was a small little office, shared by the day and night managers. No windows, only an ugly carpet and a dingy door. Minus the desk, pilled high with papers, a chair, and a few pictures, the office was usually pretty empty. But at this moment, it was crowded with employees of this small café.

Our day manager, Nicolas Taylor, was sitting on his chair, arms in his lap, feet propped up on the crowded desk, surrounded by the employees working the day shift. Nicolas is a very hefty, thirty-something year old man. He doesn't seem to like working here, but when asked he'll say "What are you talking about? Working here is like getting high!" I never quite get what he means by that but I feel like there is a double meaning behind it.

After clearing his throat, he straightened up, putting his feet on the carpet, "Alright, guys. I called you guys in here because, well, we're going out of business." That had gotten many startled looks from the crowd, including myself. "I know, it's very upsetting, but I'm sure everyone here knew it was bound to happen." We did. We hardly get any customers and we sell things too cheap sometimes. It was bound to happen sooner or later. "We will be closing in about five days. I know that is very sudden, but unfortunately we are running out of money to keep this place going. Don't worry though, you all will get paid."

"Why isn't Timothy here? He runs the place; he should be telling us this." Amber, a single mother of two, with college debt, asked.

"I think he didn't want to deal with our wrath. That coward." Terry grunted beside me.

Nicolas sighed, shaking his head "He, no doubt, doesn't want to be around us, but he didn't show up today because he got injured last night. So, he called me to tell me the exciting news and told me to relay it to you guys."

"What are we gonna do? I have college loans to pay off! And I am not the only one with kids here!" Amber panicked, grabbing on to the sleeves of her raspberry cardigan.

Nicolas looked down to the desk, eyes filled with empathy. "I'm sorry guys. I'm upset, too. But there isn't anything we can do. I will gladly help you guys as much as I can with job hunting. Vouch for all you guys, because you all are good workers. Other than that there is nothing I can do for you. I'm sorry."

Nobody said anything for a few minutes; we just tried to come over our shock. I was just staring at the tacky walls, thinking; Thinking about what to do. I couldn't find a job within five days! That's impossible! As a teenager, still going to school, I couldn't get a job. It was hard just getting this one! I don't want to go back to the orphanage. That would just kill me to go back there.

Deep in my thoughts, I jumped when Nicolas stood up abruptly, and I wasn't the only on taken back. "You guys still have a job to do! Don't let this get to you! You still work for the next few days. Don't forget that. Now, I'll be here if you would like to talk, but you guys need to get ready to open up." He stared at us, waiting for movement of any kind, "NOW!" At that, we all scrambled out of the cramped office. Nearly getting knocked over, I made it out and went straight to my locker, putting on my apron, then tying it around my waist, dreading the day ahead of me.

It was around lunch time that the day got worse. It was almost the heat of the day, and that meant nothing good on a dark, cloudy and windy day. No, not good at all. Oh, I didn't mention that it was also humid as hell today!

For a while now it has been storming outside: Heavy rain, loud thunder, and bright, constant lightning. When I was giving a customer their order, the rain, the thunder and the lightning, stopped. That, honestly, scared the shit out of me. My heart plummeted into my stomach. I know the signs. I know the calm before the storm.

"Ah, it stopped! Thank goodness." Amber sighed in relief.

My eyes were as wide as plates, I'm sure of it. "Amber?"

She looked at me confused and shocked, "Yeah, what is it, Charlie?"

"Did you take your kids to your parents today?"

She furrowed her brows and nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Standing by the entrance to the café, I looked out the tinted windows of the door. I looked to the sky; it turned a sickly shade of green and was rotating, dancing a scary, nerve wracking dance. "Call your parents, fast; tell them to go to a safe area in their house with no windows. Now." At that the sirens went off. Loud and frightening.

Amber jumped and ran to the locker room, yelling "Tornado! Get to the freezer!" repeatedly. I stood by the door watching the sky dance. I looked back to earth, noticing the shrubs starting to sway violently in the wind. Coming out of my dazed, scared fascination with nature, I turned around and ran to the freezer seeing everyone there, Amber frantically yelling at her mother through her cell phone to go the cellar, away from any windows, just outside the freezer door. Nicolas and Terry were comforting some customers, who were about to leave when the sirens went off. Bart, the usual baker for the muffins and cookies, was pacing the cold room clearly wanting to pull out a cigarette, which he always had in his left jean pocket.

I looked towards Amber and motioned her to hurry and get in so we could close the door.

"Mom! Mom, please make sure my babies are alright! I have to go now! Be safe!" She hesitantly hung up and came inside. Quickly, Bart and I grabbed the door and started to close it. Just as we were about to close the door, hail slammed onto the roof and windows. We shut the door, hoping everything would still be standing when we got out.

But was on my mind when we shut the door was the safety of my cat, my stupid cat, Hero.

'Please, be safe, Hero. Hide in mommy's closet!'

-After the storm –

I never want to go through this again! It was worse than the one at the orphanage! At the orphanage we were in a storm cellar, underground. But now, I was in a freezer, cold and above ground. It didn't help that my nerves were working overtime. I was filled with worry and anxiousness. The worst part about this experience was, surprisingly, not the screaming people in the freezer, but the shaking. It felt like we were on a train and we were passing another train.

We had an emergency hatch in the freezer, in case some idiot got locked inside or something like this happens, we could get out. But we had to make sure everyone was okay. Not really physically, but more mentally and emotionally okay.

"Okay, it's over, guys. We good? Everyone alright?" Nicholas said holding a flashlight, which he had in a bag he had brought with him inside the freezer. We mumbled a response to him, nodding. He was not satisfied with our answer, though. "Honestly! Is everyone okay?! No mumbling and slight nods!" We all yelled 'Yes!' at him. "Good. Now get up, Terry. Help me open the freezer. There could be debris in front of the door. We'll have to give a good push."

Terry whined a little, getting up from where he was sitting. They placed their hands on the door, one of Nicolas' hands grabbing the hatch and pulling it, as he did this he yelled for Terry to push with him. Successfully, they opened the door. When did, light flooded in and blinded us.

"Damn, that's fucking bright!" Bart barked covering his eyes with his hands, "Too bright. The windows had to have been broken."

We filled out of the cold room, and walked to the front. Yes, the windows were broken. Glass, chairs and tables thrown everywhere, the café was a mess. Everyone stared at the aftermath of the storm, our heads a battlefield of thoughts.

"Well, fuck. This is our last day now, isn't it?" Bart said, more than happily pulling out a cigarette now. Everyone's head turned towards him, now realizing that this was indeed our last day. "Shit!"

Amber came out of it, shouting "I have to go! Please be careful on your way home, everyone! I have to get to my kids! Sorry!" She quickly stepped over debris, and ran out the space where the door used to hang evenly, now the door was off its top hinges and inside, stuck. Amber's car was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't stop her. She was getting to her kids. Even if she had to run, she was getting her kids.

Now that I think about it, there were no cars in the lot. There was only debris, lots of debris in the parking lot. The customers were freaking out now that they didn't see their mini-van in the place they left it. Terry tried to calm them down, but they walked out yelling about insurance and what not.

"Charlie, we should check the surrounding stores." Nicolas stated, asking, in a way, to help him check the neighboring stores out.

Nodding lightly, I replied "Yeah."

-After everything, made it home-

Jogging towards the apartment complex, I sighed in relief. No damage here. Only straight wind tree victims. I ran up the stairs to my apartment, franticly unlocking and opening my door.

"HERO!" I called, desperately trying to stay calm. I heard the meow of my baby running out of my room. Seeing him peer out of the small hallway released a huge amount of anxiety. "Come here, Hero." He ran to me as I got on my knees and jumped on my lap. I pulled him in to my arms, hugging him close and kissing his head. "Hero, I'm so glad you're okay! Mommy was so scared that something would happen to you." I stood up, still holding Hero close, "Let's go to bed, okay? I need a long rest."

-Until the next day-

YAY! Chapter 7! Didn't take long, yes? I must say, I was surprised that this was just pouring out of me. But when it comes to weather, tornadoes really, I know most of my stuff! Not everything is correct, I am no expert. All my weather knowledge is from being in tornado ally and my mom: who studied meteorology and has a passion for destructive weather. She's a little insane.

When I was writing about how Charlie was noticing the signs of a storm my stomach was in knots. I have gone through quite a few tornadoes myself, and it is every bit as scary and nerve wracking as I hoped I made it seem. The hail part is kind of, most likely incorrect. I know that the sickly green from the clouds is caused by the hail, but the timing of the rain and what not should have been the hail, but I wanted it to be a bit dramatic. It all just kinda came out of my ass… heh.

No characters from VK in this chapter! Sorry! I got a little carried away with this chapter. I hope to include them in the next chapter! I don't know when that'll be. In a week, in a month, maybe. Let us pray not in a year!

I apologize for any and every grammar mistake! I am an idiot who sucks at English! Though I am from an English speaking country… I suck at it. Please leave a comment, tell me what you think, give me constructive criticism. I need to get better at this, not just for my skills to improve but to make you cringe a bit less. Because, really, I feel like cringing when I read my earlier chapters. Like, slam my head against my desk, terrible. BYE!


	9. Unexpected

Pandora's Triangle

Chapter 8

After my nap with Hero, I decided to look around town, check out the damage. Since I was in a hurry in get back to the apartments I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings much. I know it wasn't a good idea to walk around without the intention to help out, but I really wanted to assess the damage. I decided to check out the school first.

Walking by debris and bustling neighbors, I noticed a very familiar body. Someone I had not expected to be here, at my apartment complex. The principle of Cross High School: Kaien Cross. I blinked rapidly out of shock when he looked my way.

A smile grew on his face and he started waving at me frantically. "Miss Wyatt! I'm so glad you're okay!" He jogged up to me, grinning. "I was worried that one of my students was hurt so I wanted to check up on all of my precious children."

"Oh, Thank you, but I'm fine. I promise." I smiled a little, more awkwardly then I may have wanted. "Are there any other students that live here? I mean I imagine there are, the complex is only about five or so minutes away from school."

Mr. Cross nodded slightly "Yeah, a few others." He crossed his arms, pouting "But I don't know what building is which. If only I had someone that lived here, and knew their way around." I knew he was hinting at something, it was so obvious.

"I wouldn't mind helping, if you really want me to anyway."

"AH! Thank you, Miss Wyatt! You just saved me a lot of time. So let's start with building-" he pulled out a piece of paper from his coat "-two!"

Building two happened to be my building, I never noticed anyone from school in my building. "Okay, what number?"

He glanced back at the paper, "212." I motioned for him to follow me.

After walking just for thirty seconds was killing me, I must say something! "Mr. Cross?"

"Yes, Miss Wyatt?"

Clearing my throat a little I asked "Why didn't you just call the residences', instead of wasting gas and time on going to the student's house individually?" Silence. More silence. "Uh, Mr. Cross?" I turned around and saw him stare wide eyed at me. Kind like an owl would, but with a human face. Honestly, it freaked me out. I guess he realized he could've just done that or maybe he was offended by the thought of using a phone or something. "I mean, I understand if you can't get through to their phones, but you could just call and if they don't answer after a few tries, maybe, then go check on them. Instead of surprising them like you surprised me."

"Yeah, I could've just done that." Mr. Cross shook his head, "It's too late now. I'll check up on the ones close to the school and my house. Then I'll call the rest!"

I nodded a bit, "Let's get this complex over with first before you go do that, alright? Even though, it's pretty obvious that we had no damage here." I mumbled that last part.

When we got to 212, I stayed on the first level, letting him shock the hell out of the student(s) and their family. I waited a good few minutes when I heard him say goodbye to the family, clearly happy that they were all in one piece. He let out a pleased sigh when he got back to me, "They are all well, enjoying a nice meal."

"That's good. Where to next?" I stood up straight, ready to get to the next building.

"Hmm, To 301!" He pointed a finger towards the sky, clearly being his dramatic self. "Where ever that may be." Mr. Cross looked towards me. I grabbed his arm and adjusted it to point at building three. "AH! Let's go!"

Building three was only a few steps away, so it didn't take long to get to 301. When we got to 301's door, I moved out of view, not wanting to be seen by any schoolmates. Mr. Cross knocked firmly, waited a few seconds before knocking again. The door was thrown open just before Mr. Cross knock again.

Putting his fist down, Mr. Cross smiled kindly, and asked "Is this the Freeman residence, ma'am?"

A gruff women's voice replied with a husky "Yeah."

"Oh, good. I'm Principle Cross, from Cross High School. Is Mr. Joey Freeman here?" He asked smiling, though easily missed I saw a flash of disgust cross his face, the slight crinkle of his nose gave away that the woman or apartment smelt bad.

"Yeah, come inside while I go fetch him."

"Thank you, Ms." Mr. Cross glanced over at me before he went inside mouthing "I'll be back." at me, which I replied with a nod.

I am very happy that I wasn't forced to step inside Freeman's house. He was a pain in my ass. I was pretty surprised that Freeman lived here. I have never seen him around here. Not when walking to or from school, not when I am walking Hero around, never. I guess he's a "busy" young man. Pfft. Well, I guess it's not surprising at all, building three is behind my building and I live up in front, and when I walk Hero I go to the park or to the small kids' area. He must stay in his room all day playing video games or masturbating.

I decided I wasn't very comfortable leaning next to the door and walked to the little metal bench not to far way from the building. I pulled out my cheap cell phone from my back pocket and played Pac-Man for a bit. After losing for the third time, Mr. Cross came out, quickly slamming the door behind him.

He look a little perplexed when he looked towards me. As if asking why I had moved. I just shrugged and met him half way when we walked towards each other. "Everything okay, Mr. Cross? You look a little frazzled."

He briefly looked towards his feet, "Oh, fine. I was a little assaulted by the smell, that's all."

I'm not buying it, but okay. "Are there any more students?"

He looked at me and nodded "Yes."

"Oka—"

"How are you, Miss Wyatt? Everything alright?" he interrupted.

I furrowed my brows and said "Yes, I'm good."

Mr. Cross motioned towards the bench I was just sitting on, "Let's sit." I nodded and walked with him to the bench. When we sat down Mr. Cross said, "You are the last student that lives here, surprisingly. I have to make sure all of my students are healthy, in every way, Miss Wyatt. So, I'll ask again. How are you, Miss Wyatt?"

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised, "Well, other than a scare at work today, I am good. Not injured, all in one piece."

"Ah That café. What happened at work?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.

After sighing, I said "The sirens went off when I was working, and I was worried about Hero, my cat. Hero's fine, too, in case you're wondering."

He chuckled, "That's good. I'm glad you're alright Miss Wyatt." We said nothing for awhile. We just sat in silence, not wanting to break the calm atmosphere between us. Mr. Cross turned towards me again, smiled and got up. "Thank you, for helping me out. I have other students to check on. I'll walk you to you're building, if you don't mind."

"No, I'll walk you to your car." I joked, shaking my head, "I'm fine Mr. Cross, I can get there by myself. Thanks for the offer, though."

Faking hurt, he said "Fine, I shalt walk the maiden to her castle. But the maiden may walk the prince to his carriage!"

"There is no way you're a prince Mr. Cross." I deadpanned.

"I can be! Give me a castle and a crown and I'll be one!" He started his theatrics again. I decided that I might as well walk to his car with him, it wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, let's walk the "young" prince to his carriage."

Sometime later we got to his car, a Maybach. What?! A Maybach! He's a principle! No principle is supposed to have a NEW Maybach! He must be rich or something. I mean, a Maybach is no Rolls Royce, but it is still pretty expensive. Yeah, he must be loaded.

My jaw must have hit the pavement because Mr. Cross laughed. "U-uh, How could you afford such a car? You're a principle, not some secret agent or celebrity. Are you, like, an heir to some sort of family fortune?"

"Yeah, you could say that." He laughed again as he got over to the drivers door, he tapped on the window, and the door unlocked.

My eyes widen again when I heard someone else's voice say something to Cross. There's someone in there, there was someone in there the whole time Mr. Cross was out here?! What the hell?

Mr. Cross talked to the other person, and looked up at me a few times, smiling at the shock written all over my face. "Oh, Sorry. Yagari's here, Miss Wyatt. Wave "Hi" to him."

I awkwardly waved at the tinted windows, mouthing a small "Hi". "Um Mr. Cross?"

"Hmm?" His eyebrows rose as he hummed.

"I-I wanted to know- The reason why I was out of my apartment right now was because I wanted to know if the school was damaged at all. Was it damaged?"

"No, it's perfectly fine. So, if you were hoping of not going to school on Monday, you have another thing coming!"

Shaking my head, I said "No, I was just curious, that's all. I wouldn't want the school to be damaged; I like it there, for the most part." I gave an airy chuckle, shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm glad to hear that. I think you just made my day!" I don't think his smile could get any bigger than it is now. "We have to get going, Miss Wyatt. Thank you, again. You were a big help today." He got in his was too nice of a car, waving a little. I nodded and back away as they stared to pull out of the parking space. As Mr. Cross was pulling out, I got to see Mr. Yagari, it looked like he may have been sleeping, but if you squint a little, you could tell his one eye was open and that he was looking at me. I waved again, to the both of them.

When they started to make their way to the complex entrance, I turned away and made my way back to my apartment. Glancing back, they turned left at the gates and they were gone.

I think I got the information I needed. Though I didn't get to see it in person, I at least got to hear that the school was okay. I'm just going to go ahead and eat, feed Hero, and sleep. I need it, today was emotionally tiring.

-With Cross and Yagari-

Cross and Yagari were quiet for a couple of minutes when Cross spoke up. "That was fun."

Yagari looked over at his colleague and sighed. "How was that fun? All you did was check on a few students. Did you see if Freeman remembered anything?"

"No, he doesn't remember anything. No worries there. I happened to have a lot of fun because Miss Wyatt was with me, she helped me find the students buildings and she saved us some time. If she hadn't been out of her apartment I wouldn't have gotten done so fast."

"You call that fast?" Yagari rolled his eye, slouched in his seat, as if he was trying to sleep.

"You should learn to be a bit more grateful, Toga." Cross glanced at him from the corner if his eye, shaking his head, and then turning his attention back to the road, "Those poor pupils of yours, they had to get such an uncaring, aloof teacher." Cross joked, smiling when he heard a grunt from Yagari.

"I do care, dumbass."

~Until the next… day~

YAY! Done! I thought I was going to have to jump off a roof to get my brain working. Writers block seems to haunt my every type. Ugh! I had to work on this before we got hit by some tornadoes or something. It's that time of year again. And there is a chance, again, that I may not have internet next month. Tsk I'll let y'all know if that does happen though. I don't want to leave y'all in the dark again. No, let's not go back to that update-less year, shall we? I hope update soon but you know how that goes, right?

I would like to hear your opinion, but that's optional. I will gladly accept critique, always room to grow.

I apologize for every little grammar mistake, I am no good at English. I wish everyone a good day, form the bottom of my heart. And thank you for being a little bit interested in my poorly written fanfiction.


	10. The Panic

I will reply to comments after each chapter starting with this chapter. I doubt there will be replies at the end of every chapter because I rarely get any comments.

Pandora's Triangle

Chapter 9

-Sunday, noon-

After all that chaos yesterday, I went to back inside and ate, feed Hero, and took a relaxing shower. Of course, I went back to bed right after. I don't know why but, seeing Mr. Cross left me drained. Today, today I really plan on going out and checking out the damage around the city. Hopefully no teacher will randomly pop up and keep me from my curiosity.

Basically speed-walking, I made my way to town, glancing at peoples homes, seeing not a whole lot of damages from this side of down. But after passing the school, see Mr. Cross was telling the truth about the school having no damage, I saw a lot of damage. I guess the tornado was a hopper. Pulls up at times then touching down again later. It skipped over the school and my apartment then hit the café. The area after the school was a small area, not a whole houses, mostly trees and trailers. Most people lived up town, not any where near the school, oddly.

I observed the trees lying around off the road, 'I guess they moved everything already.' That was surprisingly fast; usually they wait a while before they moved trees off a road that were hardly used.

I stepped on a small branch, too small to cause any problems for drivers, and picked it up. I noticed that it was still wet, for such a small thing to still be wet was a little odd. I don't think it rained again last night. I rolled it a little and saw red.

"Shit, that is not water." I snapped my head up and looked around. Only seeing knocked down trees and debris. "If this really is what I think it is, I hope that whoever the blood belonged to was alright." I said, tossing the branch into the ditch.

'What do I do about this blood? Wait! It was still wet… It was at most an hour old.' I was internally panicking. 'What do I do?! Someone's hurt near by. Shit, shit, shit! Ahh!'

I frantically looked around the trees and bushes trying to find any sign of a body, but I found nothing. Nothing. Not even more blood. Strange, if someone was hurt, there was bound to be more, right? There was quite a bit of blood on that branch, there had to be more blood somewhere!

Sighing, I looked around one last time before shaking my head. "God, I hope there's no one here." It would kill me to know I left some one to die, though unintentionally, I would still feel bad. One last look around and I turned around, walking away. I had to leave. Even though I may be worried about someone being hurt, I felt really uncomfortable.

As soon as I turned, I felt as if someone was watching me. Their eyes glued to my skin, watching my every move, like a predator would their prey. I felt like a mouse in the night, trying to hide from an owl's piercings eyes. Though I knew the owl already saw me, it was as if it was toying with me, watching me scurry around, trying to be unseen.

I started to run, I had to. I refused to look back. Every nerve in my body screamed for me to run, run where it can't follow. Screamed at me to not look back, I was afraid that what ever had me spooked would be there, chasing after me. Even though I heard nothing but my own heartbeat and the impact of my feet to the ground, it was if I could hear another set of feet. Every part of me, told me to run faster and faster. Faster than I have ever ran before. And I did. I did until I got to the plaza, where the café used to be.

Panting, out of breath, I knelt down. With my hands on my knees I desperately tried to catch my breath. Gasping like a fish out of water, I looked at where I had stopped. "Oh." Was all I said with a shaky sigh, I ran my fingers through my hair. Turning around I saw nothing. Nothing was there but what was left of buildings that were hit by the tornado. "What the hell was that about?" I guess seeing that blood freaked me out. Made me all paranoid. 'I need water.'

I looked for any remaining buildings around me. There was only one that may have water that I could drink. The tiny convenience store at the end of the street. It seemed to be open, there some people coming in and out of it. Nodding, I made my way to the store.

Once I got there and stepped inside I saw many bare shelves, very few food items remained. I walked up to the clerk working the register, "Um, Excuse me?"

The clerk turned to me as she handed change over to the customer, "Yes, how may I help you?" she clearly had the rules down.

"I was wondering if you had any water. A small one is enough."

She looked towards the small fridges, and gave a small frown. "I don't know. We had many people come in here for water. You're welcome to check out the fridges." She smiled politely at me when she gestured to the one of four fridges.

"Okay, thank you." I walked over and peered inside, no water. Tsk I shook my head and moved on to the next one. Nothing again. Next one, nope. And the last one, empty. I sighed in frustration, and palmed my face. Well, I guess I just have to go home, or look around just for water. Nah I'm going home. I'd rather not waste my time only to find no place around here has any water, then I might get dehydrated and who knows what'll happen then. I huffed as I walked out of the store, making my way home. I hope nothing will spook me on the way back, if something did I'd probably die as soon as I got to the door of my apartment.

Made it! Thankfully nothing happened on the way back. I'm honestly surprised I made it without passing out. It takes awhile to get to the café from the school, and vise versa. But for some odd reason, I didn't go home when I was running. The apartments are in between the two places. It would have been so much easier to just go to the apartments than to go all the way to the café. I must have been too scared.

"Hero! I'm back." I shouted from the door, closing and locking it I sat down on the small chair with a huff. "I am not leaving until tomorrow. I had too much excitement for one day." I said to Hero when he jumped up on my lap, rubbing his head on my hand when I went in to pet him.

"Merow"

-Monday, back to school-

As always, we were greeted by the disciplinary committee and Principle Cross when everyone got there. "My children, I am so relieved to see every one of you is alright!" Mr. Cross yelled over everyone's yammer. "I hope you rested in your nice warm beds, if not I would like for you to come talk to me and our guidance counselor! We'd be more than happy to help you with anything you may need!" The ever helpful principle that he was, I have no doubt that he'd jump on the opportunity to help any of the students.

I couldn't help but look around at the rest of the students. Something about being here, surrounded by so many people put me off. Like I was suffocating and what breath of air was around me was inhaled by everyone else. This is really not normal for me. I don't have any sort of claustrophobia or social anxiety, but right now I felt like I had to get out of this hall or just run out of the school.

With every bit of strength I could muster, I pushed my way out of the crowded hallway and sought shelter in the storage room. As soon as I got in there I fell back against the shut door. Gasping in as much air as I could, I sunk to the floor. "What just happened?" I sighed, shaking my head.

Knocking came from behind me, jerking me up from the floor. I quickly pulled myself together, and slowly opened the door. Mr. Cross' face greeted me, with a small smile.

"Miss Wyatt? What are you doing in here? You do know that this room is off limits to students, right?" He asked as he gently pushed the door open a little wider, just to squeeze himself inside.

"Ah Yes. I'm sorry. I panicked out there; I had to get away from that crowd." I explained with a shaky sigh.

Mr. Cross with a concerned face, sat down on the one of many chairs lying around. "Why'd you panic? Did something happen?"

"No, I just couldn't breathe and I felt so closed in, I just made a run for the nearest exit from that." I sat down next to him, on a chair he pulled out for me. "I never had that problem before. I don't know what came over me."

Mr. Cross crossed his fingers in his lap as he seemed to study my face. "Well, if that ever happens again—"

"Go to you." I interrupted, with a quirk of my lips.

He laughed, "Am I that predictable?"

I laughed a little and nodded. "Most of the time, yes."

Mr. Cross looked towards the door and sighed. "Well, I hate to seem like I picking favorites but if that ever happens again, you are more than welcome to come in here again. But only if you need to, alright?"

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Mr. Cross."

He grinned then shot up. "I have to go, be sure to get to class on time." With that he left, closing the door behind him with a small bang. I heard the clamoring of the rest of the students outside just before he closed the door.

Sighing, I got up and stood by the door. Hesitantly cracking open the door, I peeked through and saw that most of the students have moved on to their lockers or the cafeteria. Steadying myself, I left, quickly making my way to my locker.

-The school day is over, job hunting-

Since I no longer had a job, I need to find a job. If I don't find one I am homeless. Without a home, no way to feed myself or Hero. I have to find one soon because I only had enough to pay the rent for this month. I need money to pay the rest of the bills and for food.

After school ended, I went straight home got cleaned up and went out to find a job. Most likely, might be able to find one in the mall or in the super market. I'm desperate so basically any job will do. I'd even take being a baker! I need to find a job today, preferably.

I think I spent a good few hours walking around, stepping into random shops in hopes they'd have a job opening. But I was meet with disappointment. I don't think I'd find a job anytime soon. I set my hopes too high, I think.

I decided that the farmers market would be my last one for the day. I walked up to the doors and low and behold, there was a 'Help Wanted' sign right there, next to the sliding doors.

'Oh! Thank God!' I thought as I nearly tripped over the little carpet they kept outside. I walked over to the nearest clerk and cleared my throat before asking, "Excuse me?"

The man working the register look towards me and sighed. "Yes, how may I help you?"

'Rude' I rolled my eyes on the inside. "I'm looking for your manager. I was hoping to have an interview set up."

The clerk, Mark (as his name tag said), grabbed the phone attached to the pole before asking for the manager over the intercom. "Yeah, she'll be here in a minute."

'So fucking rude. I don't think he took proper classes in manners! How the hell was he able to even get a job?'

I waited for nearly two minutes when the manager arrived. She was a short, maybe thirty-something, cheery woman. Well, that's the impression I got from her.

"What is it, Mark?" she asked.

"This girl here—" Mark gestured to me "-wanted to talk to about a job interview."

"Hi, I'm Charlie Wyatt. I was hoping to get a job here. Is the position still open?"

She looked me up and down before nodding. "Yes. I'm Melisa Timmer. If you'd like we can go chat in the employees lounge."

I nodded "That'd be fine."

She turned around and walked in the direction she came from. "Follow me, please."

We got to the lounge and sat down at the small table in the center of the room. She left to get an application form for a few seconds. When she got back she asked, "Do you have a resume?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't."

She nodded and handed me the application form. "You don't really need to fill this out, but it's just a formal thing. Tell me about yourself, Miss Wyatt?"

-After, promising outcome-

After we were done she said that she'd get back with me in a few days. I felt good about this. I really did. High hopes, fingers crossed. I practically skipped out of the market, barely containing my smile as I made my way back to the apartments. Today was surprisingly a good day, minus that freak out this morning at school.

-Until the next day-

Okay! Replying to comments… err comment.

To My Hopes and Dreams, "Uh Well, I'll try to make these as long as possible. I can have too many umm brain farts that my brain just decides that a certain time is the time to stop writing. That is around the time that I get writers block.

As for your question! I think it's pretty obvious that Cross likes her, just as a friend or maybe just as a student. Ah Yagari, well, he only sees her as a student. They haven't spent a whole lot of time together so it is highly unlikely that really notice each other. I plan on making this a slow build, I don't want the relationship to be stupid and too cliché.

Sorry if that isn't your cup of tea, but that's how I'll do things, okay."

That is all! I actually started writing this yesterday, but I couldn't get anything out. So, I just decided no matter how much I hate what I write, just write. You have to update! Do it for the people who, for some odd reason, read my fic! You owe it to them for making them wait a whole year, you stupid shit!

If you haven't read my reply, I am making it a slow build, it'll be better. None of that I-have-only-known-you-for-a-week-but-I-love-you or only-talked-to-you-a-few-times-but-I-want-to-marry-you stuff. I hope that's alright with you guys.

I don't know when I'll update. I'll try to update as soon as possible, promise! Please critique, I need it! Like, really! I looked back at some of the first chapters and I have never cringed so hard in my life! Thank you for reading, really.

See you next time!


End file.
